Spokesman
by Johnclaw Dragonhelm
Summary: Len Kagamine, one of the most influential people on the planet, lives a life halfway in between politician and pop star. His fame makes him a valuable asset to all who he works with. But when a radical group forces him into working with them, he has no choice but to use his words to shape things for the worst. And his companion may or may not help him...
1. Chapter 1: Aren't New Year's Wonderful?

Author's Note: Hello everybody and welcome again to another one of my fanfics! This one has been stirring in my brain since the beginning of this year when I found a (drop-dead fantastic) cover of "The Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee" with Len and Tei. The picture that went with it made me get thinking and suddenly BAM! Idea! So this is the brainchild of that. Thank you to whoever made that cover (I only found the reposting).

READ ME: In this universe, the term "Vocaloid" is used to describe a (large) group of influential singers who border on politician level. World famous, their words and actions are enough to spur on culture and political movements. They make it their job to try and keep the delicate balance to maintain their pleasant life at the top.

**Chapter 1: Aren't New Years Wonderful?**

The beautiful lights exploding over Crypton reminded Len more of Limbo than anything else. Out there, people were partying their nights away, intoxicated well beyond the legal limit. New Year's was a fine time in Crypton City, or Crypton as it was shorthanded. Plenty of alcohol, fireworks, and late night TV specials to pass the time.

Unless you were Len Kagamine.

Said man had donned a rather suave pinstripe suit as his choice of formal attire as he reclined on the couch, one arm hanging over the back, the other occupied cradling his wine glass. A fedora, strategically dipped below one eye, finished the refined look. From cufflink to shined shoe, his attire showed refinement, class, and suave. Almost what one would expect from a casino owner.

Len chuckled at the mental image. Sure, he'd dealt with casino owners before, but he was so, so far above them now. Not only had he climbed the ladder, he'd strapped a bunch of them together into a throne and gotten good and comfortable. It was nice at the top, even if it was a little stressful on occasion.

A little bored, Len grabbed the remote beside him, lazily switching on the huge TV that lay across the table. Navigating to the news channel, he calmly took a sip of his wine. He had taken to watching the news more. Being so high up meant that one had to be in tune with society. He frowned slightly, sighing as he saw the news title.

"Classic Radicals Organize Speech"

Len rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. The Classic Radicals were an underground movement that had become very open in recent years. They hijacked radio and TV broadcasts regularly, spread factories worth of propaganda papers, and even held meetings in public places. They promised radical rebellion in the city to a more people based system. Len scoffed at the idea. The whole point of the government was to be people based. Even as wealthy as he was, he knew that the little people were the ones who made this life possible. Unlike some of the other politicians, he made it a point to keep the people reasonably sustained.

As far as politicians went, he was pretty strange. And yet, he was wildly popular. He was just glad that the other Vocaloids were like him. If it weren't for their influence, the people would be in a much worse position that they were.

Len took a deep drink of wine, trying to push his introverted melancholy away. He was glad for the small things. He was glad for his house out in the countryside, where he could escape the public eye ever so often. He was glad for his "family", whom he kept in semi-regular contact with. He was glad for his sister, who was probably the whole reason he was as caring about the little people as he was.

A soft smile crossed his features as he remembered the political science class they had all met in. It was a pretty intense course, but the main by-product of it was the formation of the group. After they had met, they had realized some things, big things. They realized that pop culture was almost a government of its own, with its words dictating the actions of the newest generation. But they realized that it was all about connections, influence, and having your hand in as many pies as possible.

So, starting out with their small group, they started campaigning in their county. Along the way, they found faithful, and more importantly, skilled people, expanding the group rapidly. Almost overnight, they were campaigning at a state level. But, they stopped there, despite the fact that nearly every news reporter worth their "two cents" was talking about how Len was expected to win the popular vote.

Len chuckled at the thought. No, it was better to be at the state level. You had a lot more freedom there, especially if you weren't a senator. He held no formal title or position. If he had to pick a name for his job, he'd call himself a consultant idol. For not only did he have the political power, he was culture.

He showed in an advertisement, it sold out in a day. He released a song, it climbed the charts faster than a thermometer in Morocco. Boys and girls alike talked about him, idolizing him and worshiping his elegant charm and power. Of course, the other Vocaloids were in the spotlight too, but he was the most famous. Not that he had planned it. It had just happened that way. To be honest, he was glad when the public cheered for the others. Sometimes he just wanted to be left alone.

Another mirthless laugh. He had a tendency of doing that recently. His thoughts tended to shift into streams of consciousness, making him lose track of what he had originally been thinking about. Perhaps it was time for another trip to his country house…

He was just glad that the media sucked at following him when he wanted to fall off the map. Not like some of his stalkers. He knew that a few existed, but he never really saw much save a few newspaper reports when they were caught. His first one wasn't too bad. She wasn't as bad as the others.

He could still remember a lot about her. A miss Sukone Tei. She wasn't a violent stalker, just a little too affectionate. Occasionally he'd find a cake that had been shipped to him with extra care, a bouquet of flowers, or some other nice momento. He could still remember the little smiles the gifts brought him. They were so personal, if not a little creepy. Still, he had loved the banana bread she made…

* * *

The first, and last time, he'd met her was when he was eating at a cafe. A woman slightly younger than him had slid into the chair across from him. Looking up from his newspaper, his eyes went wide as he beheld her. The sun streamed from the window through her silver hair, which although very full in volume, had sections that seemed to almost fade into the ether. Leaning against the table nervously, he could barely make out her face past her overly large arm-warmers. But a pair of deep red eyes stared back at him, looking full of anxiety and adoration. It was a slightly unnerving, but intense look. Len lowered his paper slightly, as words seemed to flow out on their own volition.

"Excuse me? Is there something you need miss?" he asked politely, unaware of the fact that he was leaning towards her. The woman looked away, her eyes staring a thousand yards.

"You know...it was probably stupid for me to come here. No doubt the paparazzi outside has already seen me approach you. But hey" she said, turning her gaze to him, her eyes seeming to be on the verge of tears. "It was worth it to see you...you're so amazing in person…" she commented, softly extending a hand towards him, but quickly pulling it back. "I shouldn't. I don't want assault charges on me as well…."

Len tilted his head, noticing a slight stirring outside the cafe. "What do you mean? Who are you? How do you know me?" Len was confused, and yet, strangely, not afraid. This woman seemed to be of no threat. She could have easily touched him, but she had held back.

The woman laughed slightly. "I'll give you the abbreviated version, since we don't have much time. I'm Sukone Tei. Someone you've never met. I've watched you for months, admiring and loving you. I'm the one who sends you presents, which by the way, I hope you enjoyed. I did put so much effort into it" she lightly teased. Len couldn't help the small curve in the corner of his mouth in response to the joke, even if he was shocked by her forwardness.

"In a minute or two, the police will be here. No doubt one of the paparazzi outside has already called them. After all, you are the great Len Kagamine. I'm some unknown girl who's gonna mess with their headlines. Still...it was worth it, even if it's just a minute in your presence" Tei explained with a deep sigh. Len frowned.

"Plenty of people come up to me…"

"But none of them come after you in a cafe and try and touch you. Sorry for that by the way" she apologized quickly. Len was honestly confused. This girl was so contradictory…

Len mulled all this information over, lightly rubbing the bridge of his nose. This woman, his stalker, his unknown admirer, had just come forward, telling him she was going to be arrested just for being in his presence, and was apologizing for trying to touch him. At least she was polite…

"You don't seem that bad" Len stated plainly. Tei laughed mirthlessly.

"True...but you've just met me. Plenty of people might say otherwise. I'd never hurt you, trust me on that. Or your sister, no matter how much I envy her. A lot of people have explained that my…behavior, borders on insane. Some say flat-out insane." Len noticed her hand twitch towards his, but she seemed to restrain herself.

Len frowned, slowly touching her hand with his own. "Well, even if you are obsessive, you seem to be a decent person. Even if you are crazy, at least you seem to function in society. You even seem like you'd be fun to know. But the fact is I don't know you. And if what you're saying is true, it doesn't seem like I will. So what'll happen when they take you away?" Len noticed that a number of police cars had appeared and a squad was moving in. Time seemed to slow down.

Tei shrugged, smiling softly at him, taking a look at his hand, as if trying to remember this moment. "I'll be locked up. I might try and escape. After all, how will I continue to give you my gifts?" she pointed out with a chuckle. "But I'll watch the TV. I'll see every show with you on it. And I will continue to admire you, Len Kagamine." She almost seemed to cherish saying the name.

Len couldn't say anymore, as at that moment, the policeman grabbed her under both arms and lifted her bodily out of the seat, her hand slipping from his. Tei didn't struggle, but her hand did, for a brief moment, tighten around his. His eyes were fixed on her face as she was pulled out the doors.

The last thing he could remember about the encounter was the light feeling of someone else's hand on his own; her crimson eyes staring into his with an endless adoration; the light, satisfied smile of resignation. All of it fading into the sunlight, just like her hair.

* * *

Len slowly tilted his glass around, watching the crimson wine swirl. Sure, he'd had more stalkers since then. Most of them creeped him out, but he barely remembered any of them. In only a couple minutes, Tei had made her impression on him. He had followed the media surrounding that incident like a hawk. The media painted it as an insane woman hunting him down before accosting him in a cafe. Of course, they hadn't printed his testimonial after their interviews. After all, he had told them she was harmless, at least to his knowledge. Harmless stalkers made terrible headlines.

He still got little gifts, though not as often as it had been. Every week, without fail, there'd be a loaf of banana bread. He smiled a little every time it arrived. There were ways to get these things past the system, and he was well aware of them. In exchange for her little gifts, Len had assured that she would be taken care of. Often, he'd sit in his room, pen in hand, contemplating writing a letter. Still, no matter how harmless she might seem, he was a little worried about the whole stalker thing. So every time, he threw away the paper.

He could never figure out what to say anyway.

* * *

Len flashed a peace sign to the cheering, tipsy New Years crowd that massed in front of his podium. To either side, a large man in a black suit, ready to carry him away should something go wrong. Behind him, a massive screen covering the side of a building, showing nothing but him. Hanging from every building, his image played on screens, capturing him from different angles. His confident smile, tall posture, and perfectly refined manner illuminated the crowd in yellow hues.

Although uncomfortable in his suit, Len did his best to try and avoid looking it. Despite all that was bothering him, he was genuinely excited. It always made his heart race when he made speeches like this. He tilted his hat slightly, moving closer to the podium. Everyone noticed and several thousand eyes fixed on him.

"First off, happy New Years!" Len cheered, causing the crowd roar back in celebration. The noise was deafening, but it cut off as he continued talking. "We all gather here to celebrate a year gone by in our great country. After all, what countries can you party like this in?" he called, again causing the crowd to cheer. He probably could have announced something drastic, like the sun rotated around the earth and they would have eaten it up.

"But even as we celebrate, we must not forget all that has happened this year…" Len said, getting into his flow when the microphone cut out. Confused, he tapped it, only to realize that it wasn't the only thing that had stopped working. The screens around him now displayed a rather large symbol. He frowned as he recognized the red chained fist of the Classic Radicals. He glanced over at the electronics people, who appeared to be scrambling around, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Hello everyone. This is the leader of the Classic Radicals speaking. We're sorry for interrupting this speech, but we figured what a better time to spread the word than now. Hopefully Mr. Kagamine doesn't mind if we borrow his influence for but a minute or two" the voice laughed. It coughed as it composed itself and spoke again.

"We just wanted to inform all of you people that a new year is coming, not just in date, but in change. This year will be the year we change the world you all know to a better one. Everyone will be equal and the common people can rise and claim their rightful place at the top. You won't have to be a slave to those in power any more! You…"

Len sighed as the voice was stopped, the IT guys finally having managed to interrupt the interrupter. Len rolled his shoulders and turned to the crowd with a broad smile.

"We aren't gonna let some technical difficulties get in the way of the celebration! After all, what else are we here for? Are we gonna let some people with a computer stop the fun? Never!" he cheered, pumping his fist, invigorating the confused crowd. Soon, they had forgotten their fear and doubt and had engaged in their prior revelry. Len's planned speech had gone right out the window, giving way to his improv reassurance. It seemed to have worked.

By the time the ball dropped in New York, he had already gotten off the stage and was headed home.

* * *

Wow. Um...I re-wrote that 3 times, so this is the version I ended up with. If you think it can be improved tell me. Uh...update is that I'll be posting these when I have time. Otherwise, expect semi-irregular updates.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fall

Author's Note: Hello again! Trying to have more common (not regular) updates on some of these stories. I really hope to get into the habit of being able to write these more regularly and with less need for going back over them.

**Chapter 2: The Fall**

"Hello again Lenny~!

Great speech last night! I thought you did a splendid job recovering from that interruption. I might suggest you smile a bit more though, after all, it is a rather beautiful smile. Seriously though, what were they thinking? Interrupting you like that is just rude and uncivil.

But that's beside the point. How's our sweet Rin? Hopefully keeping you sane. I'd hate to have to arrange to visit you in the asylum. You know how strict this place is with its visiting policies! In any case, I'll try and make her those orange cookies she loves, but make sure to keep that between you and me~! I'd hate to ruin the surprise.

In response to your questions, I'm doing fine. They were kind enough to accommodate me into my own cell (you wouldn't know anything about that would you?). They say I'll be out soon enough on good behavior and maybe if you testify, they won't even push a restraining order through.

But enough of this drab legal talk, let's try and be cheery! When I get out, how about we meet up somewhere? I'd have to go first and wait, seeing as you seem to have the press following you like your shadow. I personally like the idea of meeting in the cafe we first met in, but whatever you think is best will work.

I guess that's it for now, but I look forward to our next visit my Lenny~! Make sure to give Rin her letter. Hugs and kisses,

-Tei"

Len smiled as his cerulean eyes scanned over each painstakingly written letter. Tei's handwriting was so elegant, smooth, and pleasing to the eye. A perfect balance between the eloquence of cursive and readability of print. Not much in the grand scheme of things, but Len did appreciate the effort and detail.

Len stretched as he sat up. The midday sunlight streamed through the large living room windows, illuminating the slightly depressed couch area. He was never very fond of the small step between the table area and the hallway, but Rin assured him it was more aesthetically interesting. Len certainly found it "interesting" when he stubbed his toe.

Returning his thoughts back to his initial task, he gently grabbed a pen on the table, spinning it once before standing. "Where did I leave my spare papers?" he muttered to himself as he slogged groggily over to his work table in the corner of the room. Midday did not agree well with his drowsiness.

Rubbing his eyes clean of sleep, he groaned as he beheld the state of his desk, which admittedly was his own fault. Papers were strewn about over his desk in some semblance of stacks. All of them filled with various things, from bills to contracts. No blank paper there. Maybe there was some in the drawers?

Len knelt down with a groan. He had been sitting still for too long. Opening the first drawer, he conveniently found the bowtie he had lost a couple of days ago. "So that's where the little bugger got off to eh?" he mumbled to himself as he closed the drawer.

Len's search quickly revealed nothing as he went through his various drawers. Sighing, he fell back into the chair. "I give up" he announced, letting his arms hang down, feeling like the picture of laziness. Cracking open his eyes, he was greeted by a hand holding paper a few inches away. Following the thin arm, he spotted Rin's smiling face hovering above him. Gently, he grabbed the paper. "Thanks. Where'd you find it?"

Rin giggled as she leaned against his desk. "It was on the bottom of the shelf on the other end of the room. When I saw you going through your desk, I knew what you were looking for. We go through this every week" she teased. Len cracked a smile as he stood, pen and paper in hand.

"Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you" he smiled. Rin laughed and put her hands on her hips.

"Probably lock yourself out of the apartment" she teased. "I swear, you are the most forgetful person I've ever met."

"Don't be silly. Without you, I'd never leave the apartment. I'd probably end up locking myself in by some crazy feat of physics" he countered, striding over to the living room table. He began situating himself as he laid the paper down, beginning to compose his response mentally.

Rin, meanwhile, was standing on the balcony, looking out over the sunny city, a small smile plastering her face. She sighed as she leaned against the railing. Unlike Len, the sun made her more excited than usual. "Hey Len" she called quietly over to him, turning so she could see him from the corner of her eye. "After you're done with that letter, can we go and have some fun in the city? I'm a bit bored just staying at home."

Len pondered the thought for a moment, then smiled. "Sure. I just have to finish this. After all, it's only polite to respond when one gets mail" he said with a smile. Rin laughed, knowing it wasn't only posterity that Len had on mind, but she decided against teasing him.

Len nibbled his lip as he thought of what he would write. After a long moment, he put his pen to paper…

* * *

A parasol covered Rin as she sat comfortably on a white, metal cafe chair. It was her favorite parasol, despite being a simple white. Only the faint floral designs broke the monotony. It matched well with her summer dress, which was a similar white, with a pale string of flowers along the hem. A small, contented smile lined her lips as she stared up into the brilliant blue sky, reflected in her own, glimmering eyes.

A moment passed in this picture perfect moment before Len came out, bearing a small tray. Adorning it were various baked goods and sweets, carrying a wonderful aroma through the thick air. Rin turned, her smile growing to show teeth as she spotted the delicacies. As Len delicately lay it down on the table, he slid into the chair opposite her, leaning back with a deep breath.

"Thank you Len" Rin thanked him with a sincere smile, her eyes darting between the sweets in a vain attempt to figure out which she should try first. Len laughed at her childish expression, pushing a small plate of orange sticks towards her with a faked stretch. Rin stuck her tongue out at him, but accepted it heartily.

"So, see everything you wanted to yet? I'm just thinking that we should wrap up. The thick air doesn't bode well, especially with those dark clouds on the horizon" Len said, sticking his thumb over his shoulder towards said clouds. Rin frowned as she chowed down, pausing to glare at the offenders of her perfect day.

"I guess we did enough. I still can't thank you enough for taking me out" Rin stated while resuming her rapid consumption of citrus. Len waved off her thanks, idly snatching up a cocoa ball.

"It was no problem. I wasn't doing anything today anyway. So what better way than to spend it with my dearest sister?" he asked with a smile, tousling her hair. Rin pouted as she tried to straighten it.

"If you're gonna behave like that, then I'm not sure you're so altruistic" she retorted. Len smiled. It was always nice to talk with Rin. She always had the most clever comebacks. It was a refreshing change of pace.

The next few minutes were spent sampling various foods and basking in the sun, which only served to aggravate Len's already formidable exhaustiveness. Pretty soon, he was laying back, half-asleep in his chair.

Rin however was practically bouncing in her chair. "Those were all so good!" she announced with a smile as bright as the sun. Though the latter was beginning to fade behind the oncoming clouds, reminding Len that they should be heading out. He groaned as he stood, performing half-turns to pop his back.

"The drop in sunlight says that we should be heading home before your parasol becomes an umbrella" he yawned, feeling as if he had just gone three days without sleep. He was sure that given half a chance, he'd fall asleep on his feet. He was really more of a rain person anyway.

Rin sighed, slightly disappointed, as she stood. She slung her bag over her shoulder before standing beside Len. She turned her smile towards him. "We'll just have to do this again sometime won't we?" she asked.

Len smiled a broad, sincere smile back. "Sounds like a plan. Now let's get home before you're soaked." With that, he gently grabbed his sister's hand and started along the path back home.

* * *

Luckily, they had gotten home with a little time to spare before before the storm front hit. It was only a few minutes after they entered the lobby that the pit pat of rain began to be heard throughout the building. Len couldn't help but smile sadistically at the thought of all the people who had been outside enjoying a sunny day and been caught out in the sudden rain.

By the time they reached the apartment, it was really coming down. Len loved the rhythmic sound of rain hitting roofs, particularly metal ones. Sadly, very few buildings had that kind of roofing, but he loved the sound of rain in any case.

Rin, however, did not. Like her favorite fruit, she needed sunlight. When it began to rain, she'd coop up in her room and turn on an old heat lamp above her bed before stealing every blanket she could get her hands on and making the world's biggest blanket mountain on top of herself. And that's the way she'd stay until Len came to get her after the storm passed.

In fact, right now Len was sitting on the couch, watching Rin go back and forth between the rooms, carrying blankets, towels, and pillows into her room. He didn't comment, only smiling at her. She stuck her tongue out anyway, knowing what he was thinking. Soon enough, she closed her door and he knew she was in hibernation mode.

Having the time to himself, Len moved onto the balcony, which was covered in an overhang. He didn't particularly care, since he liked the feel of rain, even if Rin kept threatening him to "avoid catching his death of cold". Laughing, he stuck a hand out and felt the surprisingly warm rain. It seemed the sun had kept the rain decently heated. The gentle blue light of the cloud choked sky illuminated the city, which was outlined in blacks and subdued blues. Len took a deep breath of the humid and clear air. It was times like this that he missed the house in the country. He couldn't get enough of the fresh air.

Hearing a knock at his door, Len tore himself away from his sleepy revelry. Lazily, he opened the door, yawning as he did so. "Hel…"

Len couldn't finish before a hand clasped over his mouth. As his eyes flew open, his world was already spinning. He couldn't even process what happened as darkness overtook him.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait and (sort of) short chapter! Please forgive me! I re-wrote this 3 times before this version.

As always, reviews are great! I love hearing what people think, even if you review on more than one chapter or don't like it! I really want to hear your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3: New World

Author's Note: Hello and welcome back! Sorry for the long break. I just couldn't find time in my schedule between Valentine's and today. I managed a small amount of writing on Substance in there, but this story had to be on back burner for those two weeks. But here it is! So apologies!

Also, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the line break. That thing is seriously amazing.

**Chapter 3: New World**

Len awoke with a groan, surrounded by a surprisingly warm feeling. God he hoped it wasn't blood. He'd hate to wake up dying or something. Cracking open his eyes, he sighed in relief as he realized it was just a blanket. What surprised him was how nice the bed he was in was. Scratch that, how nice the room was. It looked like he'd landed himself in the presidential suite. The walls greeted him with a comforting cream color.

"What the hell happened?" he asked aloud, stepping out of the bed. He noted that he hadn't had his clothes changed, but nothing smelled too bad, so he was probably only out for a night. Looking about, he tried to remember what happened.

"I answered the door and then…" His words trailed off as he realized two things: he couldn't recall what happened, and Rin wasn't with him. Len's eyes widened as he realized the implication. "Rin?!"

Len looked about the room frantically, but there was no sign of her. His eyes settled on the door, and he steeled himself as he tried the handle. As he suspected, it was locked. Len kicked the door in frustration. He thought he could dimly hear movement beyond the door.

"You better let Rin and me go!" he demanded, pounding the door. He went to give it another kick when it swung open, a man stepping into his path.

The man was large, taking up most of the doorway. He was clothed in what appeared to be military fatigues and a mask that concealed all but the man's eyes, which were a blue similar to Len's own. The intense look caused Len to pale.

"Good to see you're awake" the man noted, his voice stern, and yet somehow, eloquent. Closing the door behind him, he carefully locked it. He looked back at Len. "I'm sure you have plenty of questions."

Len eyed him suspiciously, moving subtly out of arm's reach. "Yes...where am I? Where is Rin? And what do you want with me?" he asked, trying to maintain a calm tone. He knew that this man and whatever accomplices he had were in charge, but he had to keep calm. Panicking or revealing a weakness might cause him to lose an opportunity.

"Your location is undisclosable, sorry" the man replied, a slight smile visible by the mask lines. "Your sis is in our...custody. And will remain so for a while. She's our bargaining chip."

Len took a deep breath, trying to resist the urge to, albeit suicidally, attack the man. "You haven't told me what you want me for."

Now Len could tell for sure the man was smiling, and a wicked glint appeared in his eye. "That's simple. We need your help overthrowing the government. Or rather, keeping it overthrown."

Len felt his heart stop. Overthrow the government? Were these...they had to be. But before he could get a word edgewise in, the man spoke again.

"Come on. We have to explain what your part is. And you'll have to meet your partner in this effort."

"My partner?"

* * *

Len stared through the glass, not believing his eyes. Not twenty feet from him was the girl he hadn't seen in months. He silver hair cascaded just as perfectly as he had remembered it that fateful day. She carried herself in that graceful way, and even as she turned, her clothes and hair seemed to move slowly and in perfect sweeping motions. Her intense, gorgeous red eyes settled on him and a smile curved its way onto her pale lips.

He found himself stumbling towards the glass, leaning against it. Tei did the same, gently tracing the outline of his face through the glass. Her smile held nothing but adoration.

"Tei? What are you doing here?" he questioned, shocked as to her purpose for being here. She shook her head, and tapped her ear. Len quickly understood that she couldn't understand him through the glass. He looked back to the man, who pointed out a telephone on the wall. Len quickly glanced at an embedded line in the wall, which led to the other side and another telephone.

Len pointed it out to Tei and she nodded, picking up as he did. "Len? Can you hear me?" she asked. Len smiled a bit as he heard the familiar voice.

"Yes Tei, I can hear you fine" he replied, giving a single, small laugh of relief and happiness. "But what are you doing here? I thought you were…"

"Incarcerated? So did I. But last night these guys came and got me out. I didn't quite believe them when they said I'd be seeing you. But here we are! Did you hire these guys? Couldn't wait much longer?" she teased, winking. Len chuckled despite the serious nature of the situation.

"I'm as clueless as you. But Tei, they mentioned something about overthrowing the government" he whispered into the phone. Tei frowned, her expression turning grim.

"I see…" she trailed. Len swore her expression seemed darker somehow, and it was slightly unnerving. She perked up a bit though. "They didn't mention anything to me about it. They just mentioned I'd be working with you. Only thing that stopped me from slipping a toothpick into the guard's water" she explained with a slightly maniacal giggle.

Len laughed nervously. He knew Tei...wasn't entirely right, but most of the time she had her head in the right place. Still, she worried him when she had her moments. He began thinking of how to bring her around. "Still, I guess it's not too bad if I have at least one friend with me" he tried.

Tei put on a pout. "Only a friend!" she cried in faux misery. "I thought I meant more to you than that Lenny!"

"Okay! Okay! It's good to have my girlfriend here" he assured. Cautiously, he eyed the man. He seemed to be waiting patiently. He'd expected interference or a hurry, but this man seemed to have all the time in the world. Thinking, Len turned his eyes back to Tei. "Don't worry. I'll figure this out" he promised.

Tei smiled. It was a confident, reassuring one. "I trust you. Besides, I won't let them harm you!" she pointed out, smiling cutely. The corner of Len's lip curved in a mirthless smile. He didn't doubt the statement. He turned to the man.

"So what happens now?" he inquired.

"You two come with me to a meeting. We'll talk more there. If you could convince your friend to come along willingly, this will be much easier." Len raised an eyebrow at the last statement.

"Tei...what does she mean "come along willingly"?" Len had his suspicion that they were short a man from when they started. Tei fidgeted a little, averting her gaze.

"I may, and I say may, have introduced one of them to my friends…" she drawled. Len frowned. When Tei said friends, she meant the butcher knives she kept up her sleeves. Tei quickly waved her arm-warmer clad arms back and forth reassuringly. "But don't worry! He's alive! I just took a finger or two!"

"Well, I'm gonna have to ask that you don't do that this time...unless I say so" he stated, whispering the last part. Tei nodded enthusiastically, saluting with a smile.

"You got it Lenny! I'll behave" she promised. Len wasn't quite sure how she could be so upbeat in this situation, but to be honest, he still didn't know all that was going on in her head. It seemed like he'd have plenty of time to find out though.

"There you go" he affirmed to the man. "She won't be any problem. I suppose you'll insist on some kind of blinding?" The man, surprisingly, shook his head.

"That won't be necessary Mr. Kagamine. You'll need to know the layout, as you'll be spending quite a lot of time here. Now, follow me. Your friend will join us in a few minutes. Precautions have to be taken, you know."

* * *

Len struggled to contain his rage as he observed the "precautions". Tei had a blindfold and a gag on, in addition to being bound tighter than a banker's purse strings. As if to add salt to the wound, she was also tied into a chair. Len felt a pang of guilt as he realized that she wouldn't allow them to do all this unless he had told her to go along.

"Tei, can you hear me?" he called to her across the table. Tei nodded, a slight crinkling around her eyes revealing her smile. Len sighed in relief. "Are you okay?" Another nod.

"Can you at least undo the gag?" he asked one of the men. The man turned to glare and saw that half his face was bandaged.

"Not in a million years. This little bitch is the one that slashed me" he growled while motioning to his face (with what Len noticed was a hand missing a couple of fingers.)

"You've got her tightly enough bound. Surely the gag is a little too much" he tried to reason. The man adamantly shook his head, looking ever more impatient.

"No dice. She'll stay this way until I'm told otherwise."

"Then I tell you to undo the gag" a new voice commanded. Len whipped his head about to see a brown haired man. His frame was thinnish and he held himself tall. His brown eyes peered out from over his glasses and he observed Len with a thin, almost superior smile. The man carried an air of aloofness and a feeling of pride. Len knew him on sight.

"Kiyoteru?!" The thought slipped past Len's lips before he could hold it back. Kiyoteru was a well known politician, one Len had met a couple of times. They had never really worked together, as Len was more of a public figure, while Kiyoteru was an office type man. Whereas Len worked the public opinion, Kiyoteru worked the numbers and strings.

"Good morning to you too, Mr. Kagamine. Hopefully you rested well?" he inquired, turning his gaze to the bandaged man. "Taito, please undo the gag like I asked."

Taito grumbled and undid the gag. Tei spat a bit and moved her jaw, and Len could hear her jaw pop a bit from stiffness. Then she smiled. "Thank you. Much better."

Kiyoteru smiled in turn, smiling as if he had somehow saved a life. "Glad to hear so Ms. Sukone. Now, we have some business" he announced, sitting at the head of the table, tenting his fingers together.

"And what business would that be?" Len asked suspiciously.

"I'm sure my masked friend has already informed you of the basis of this?" Len nodded. "Good, then I can skip the important part. You will be the tool of our actions. People listen to you...me, not so much. You will allow us to sway public opinion in favor of our efforts and then, once our faction is installed, keep the populace happy" Kiyoteru explained, smiling softly. How could he be so calm about this?

"And why would I help you?" Len pried. Kiyo's smile gained a dark twist as he snapped his fingers and a screen descended behind him. It flicked on and Len's eyes went wide at the sight.

"Simply put, we have your sister." On the screen, Rin was blindfolded and chained to a wall, sagging miserably. She made no noise, probably from the gag and her exhaustion. Len fought the urge to strangle Kiyoteru.

Len clenched his fist as he spoke. "I'll do it."

Kiyoteru's smile couldn't have been more like the Cheshire Cat's.

* * *

I DON'T HATE KIYOTERU JUST SO YOU KNOW! HE WAS A CONVENIENT NAME! Plus he kinda looks like a business type guy so…

Review!


	4. Chapter 4: A Show

Author's Note: I'm not entirely sure why I have one of these on EVERY chapter, but I guess it's just a habit. I might just have to do the next one without one. You never know!

**Chapter 4: A Show**

Len glared at the back of Kiyoteru's head through the window of the limo that was now ferrying him somewhere. All the summation of his emotion was directed at the perfectly straight, immaculately trimmed hair. The man seemed to pay little attention on the other side of the protective wall.

Len turned his gaze to the empty spot beside him. Tei was being ferried in a...less fashionable matter, if you call a retired bank transport truck that. Why go to such lengths to break her out if they were going to keep them apart? And what did they mean partner?

"Oi, Kiyoteru" Len called out, causing the man to elegantly turn his head, that smug smile plastering his face. "Why did you even get Tei if you don't even trust her?"

Kiyoteru adjusted his glasses, looking completely unfazed by Len's question. "I trust her in a different way. I know from observation that she's completely devoted to you. Have you ever seen the way she acted when she wasn't in your sight? I have several hours of footage if you're interested..." Len felt a sickening feeling in his stomach, mostly at the ease at which Kiyoteru offered this private information. A deeper part of him was reviled at the idea that Tei was probably doing some things that he really would rather not know…

"That's a matter for a different time" Len interrupted. "What do you mean that you trust her in a different way?"

"I mean, simply put, that her utter loyalty is easily bought. If I hold control over your continued health" he said with a menacing chuckle. "If I were to threaten you and tell her that unless she wanted a single hair on your head touched, she were to do some underhanded or downright lethal things, she'd do it without a second thought. And I can assure you that she'll die before you will. After all, she'd take a bullet for you" Kiyoteru promised. Len felt his breath leave him as he realized the implication.

They were using him to control Tei. They'd use her till she fell from exhaustion, or died in a "mission". And they were using Rin to control him. Kiyoteru certainly seemed to know everyone's pressure points.

"So what did you mean partner?" Len grumbled defeatedly. Kiyoteru gave a small laugh and Len felt a sense of apprehension.

"You'll see Mr. Kagamine. You'll see. Besides...we're here" he pointed out, motioning towards a large business building, lit up with blue and red lights. Len stared at the building with confusion and a tinge of fear.

* * *

"A little to the left."

Len sighed as he subtly adjusted to the aforementioned direction, feeling stifled by his tie. Not that he wasn't used to them, but everything right now seemed so wrong. It was the stuff he normally did, but for the wrong reason. He squinted into the light ahead of him, trying to make out the faces of the people around him.

Behind him, some kind of Classic Radical emblem was hung proudly on the wall, towering over his podium. Len sighed as he realized he might as well just be a puppet at this point; to be moved about on strings directed by the men operating the screen. Though, to be honest, he was sure that about 75% of the men and women working on this were under some kind of blackmail. He caught the occasional depressed look and nervous twitch.

Len glanced down at his lines with a sigh, skimming them disinterestedly. It was a load of propaganda, that much was easily apparent. Stuff about "retribution" and "the sins of leaders". The usual stuff one was used to seeing in a movie about governmental overthrows. Len would have laughed at the scriptwriter if this had been any other situation.

"Len?"

Looking up in response to the familiar voice, Len caught sight of Tei on the other side of the light. Or her projection at least. Tei was on a screen, in the same room as Rin was. Though from the looks of it, she wasn't bound. Instead, she had an exhausted Rin in her lap. Tei waved nervously into the screen. "Can you hear me?"

Len nodded and Tei sighed in relief. "It's a two way feed then. I was worried that I'd only be hearing you. They wouldn't want me to miss your speech after all" she explained sarcastically, turning her gaze towards the sleeping girl in her lap. "Don't worry...she's fine. Just a little tired and scared…but don't worry! I'll take care of her" she promised, stroking Rin's hair gently.

Len smiled softly into the screen. "Thanks Tei. Tell Rin what's going on when she wakes up, okay?"

"Do your best Lenny" Tei encouraged with a nod. Len nodded back and took a deep breath, casting a glance around, looking at the collective nervousness around him. He turned his gaze down to the script. He felt a new energy in him as he read over the words. He resolved himself to do his best on this speech. He'd fix his actions later. Right now, two of the most important people in his life needed him.

With that in mind, Len turned towards the camera, looking deadly determined. "We ready?" he demanded. The man gave a hasty nod, flipping the camera on.

"Good evening people of Crypton. By this point, I'm sure many of you know who I am, and more so, by this point you should know this insignia" he said with a flourish towards the towering flag. "I announce today that I have thrown my lot in with the Classic Radicals and that I highly advise that everyone out there do so as well. You see…"

* * *

Len jumped a little as the camera flicked off. He suddenly felt his energy draw from him and he swore his shoulders hit the floor. He stumbled to the side, where a man waited with a chair. Len collapsed into it, giving a quiet thanks. The man nodded and scooted away, as if Len might bite his head off. Len couldn't blame him. For all intensive purposes, Len was part of the organization that was keeping him here. And even if he wasn't, someone might rat someone out to save their own persons of importance.

Len became distinctly aware of an all too familiar, all too cold presence beside him. He cracked an eye open to see Kiyoteru standing beside the chair, a satisfied, and yet still smug, smile on his face.

"Do you ever cut that smile out?" Len asked pointedly, not feeling particularly tolerant at the moment. Kiyoteru just adjusted his glasses, not a single change in his expression apparent.

"You did well tonight Mr. Kagamine. With that performance, we should see the results festering in the next few days. I of course, can't let you go. We'll have continued use for you as the days draw on, and of course, once everything comes to fruition, we'll need you to hold our line. You and Mrs. Sukone of course."

Len ground his teeth in annoyance. "Speaking of" Kiyoteru continued. "I believe that a small reunion is in order."

Len sat up faster than a bullet. "You mean..?!"

Kiyoteru laughed. "Yes. You will get to see your sister and your...girlfriend. After all...a good performance deserves reward. Keep up the good work and I might consider giving you more freedoms."

Len felt his concern over the statement being overtaken by his joy at seeing his sister. "Take me to her."

* * *

Len just about broke down and cried as he held his sister tight in his arms. She was clinging to his shirt, and he could feel the moisture of her tears soaking through, but at the moment, he didn't care.

He kissed his sister's forehead and looked at her dirty face. "I'm so glad you're okay. They didn't hurt you did they? They didn't…"

"I'm fine Len. Just a little sore. The most injury was when they knocked me out. Tei gave me a once over to check for injury. I'm fit as a fiddle" she promised, her signature smile breaking through the miserable atmosphere of the drab, small room they were in.

"No broken bones, only a few minor bruises from the shackles, and her jaw is fine despite the gag" Tei piped in. "And don't worry Len. They didn't do anything to her that way" she assured seriously. Len nodded thankfully, not knowing what to say. He simply held Rin close until he felt himself calm down.

"So...what has Tei told you?" Len asked, slowly sitting down against the wall.

"That you're being blackmailed into helping some terrible people. Len…"

"Don't Rin. I know what you're going to say. "You can't go through with it". But I will, and I have to. Kiyoteru promised...he promised to kill you if I don't." Len's voice trailed to a mumble as he finished. Rin nodded sadly, giving a small smile.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop reading my mind?" she lightly teased, trying to ease Len's thoughts. Len gave a single laugh.

"Far too many" he replied, falling back into silence. Tei and Rin fidgeted nervously a little, before finally taking a seat on either side of Len. Each took one of his hands and smiled comfortingly to him. "I'll be fine in a bit. I just need some time to think."

* * *

Len was the last one of the awake, and he reflected as he gently stroked the girls' hair as they leaned against him, that he'd do anything necessary to keep them safe.

* * *

Not my longest chapter, but I felt like a lot happened. And occasionally a short chapter is kinda nice.


End file.
